Teresa Agnes
Teresa Agnes, originally named Deedee, is a Glader and a creator of the Maze with Thomas. She is one of the main protagonists of the series, and was named after Mother Teresa. Biography The Kill Order= In The Kill Order, a year after the Sun Flares, five-year-old Deedee, her parents, and older brother Ricky were living in a village with a large group of people. Two months before Mark's village was attacked, Deedee's village was attacked by the Post-Flares Coalition with infected darts, killing most of the inhabitants, including her parents. Deedee was hit by a dart, too, but survived. When the Flare later began to spread, everyone in her village, including Ricky, shunned and abandoned Deedee when they realized she was immune to the virus, believing her to be a demon of some sort. Deedee was eventually found by Mark, Trina, Alec, and Lana, who decide to take her along and she forms a close bond with Trina. Deedee, Trina, and Lana are later found by some employees of the PFC and given back to the survivors of Deedee's village as part of self-preservation. The survivors, having now become Cranks, intend to sacrifice Deedee. Lana is brutally attacked and given a mercy kill by Alec while Deedee and Trina are rescued. Mark, Trina, and Alec, now all infected with The Flare, decide to send Deedee to the PFC base in Alaska using a Flat Trans in the safe part of Asheville, hoping that her immunity could be used to find a cure. Mark gives Trina a note for the PFC disclosing her circumstances. Deedee tearfully bids Mark and Trina goodbye and makes it to the base through the Flat Trans. Mark, Trina, and Alec then sacrifice themselves to take out the PFC revolters. At WICKED, Deedee is renamed "Teresa Agnes" after Mother Teresa. Two years later in the epilogue, a seven-year-old Teresa meets Thomas and is told the both of them will help build the Maze. Thomas and Teresa begin to bond over their pasts and Teresa tells him that her original name was Deedee. |-|The Fever Code= In The Fever Code, Like Thomas and two other kids, little Teresa is kept separate for years in the custody of WICKED. Frequent medical tests and daily classes dominate her daily routine, until she is finally allowed to meet Thomas. The two of them are elite subjects who are supposed to help building the Maze for the Maze Trials. One night, a boy named Newt comes to take them to a secret meeting he and his friends Alby and Minho are having in the basement. They form a close friendship which comes to an abrupt end when Newt, Minho, and Alby, along with the other subjects, are about to be inserted to the Maze and feel betrayed by Thomas and Teresa. After this, Teresa dedicates herself to her programming work while Thomas mostly watches his friends in the Maze. When more than a dozen high-ranking WICKED staff members, including Chancellor Kevin Anderson, get infected with the Flare, the immune elite subjects Teresa, Thomas, Aris and Rachel have to eliminate them (The Purge). Thomas and Rachel feel bad about this, but Teresa and Aris seem to accept the necessity easily. After being sent to the Scorch in order to test the long-range communication of their implants, Thomas develops the plan to get inside the Maze and rescue his friends. He shares his thoughts with Teresa, who tells him she's in. She even convinces Dr. Ava Paige of the plan, and next day Thomas and Rachel are inserted to the Mazes A and B, though with their memories swiped, contrary to the original plan. Only Teresa and Aris, who follow one day later, will have their memories intact. |-|The Maze Runner= In The Maze Runner, the day after Thomas arrived in the Glade, Teresa showed up unconscious in the Box. This was a huge shock to the Gladers because Teresa was the first female to ever come to the Glade. At first she was believed to be dead by the other Gladers until she sat up and declared, "Everything is going to change," before falling back into an unconscious state. The Gladers found a message in her right fist from the Creators that read, "She's the last one. Ever." She spent the next several days in a coma, managing to contact Thomas telepathically a couple of times (thanks to the brain implant WICKED had given her). When Teresa finally woke up, she found that just before she came up the Box, she had written 'WICKED is good' on her arm. She and Thomas had no idea what it could mean, but they figured it was important. The other Gladers didn't trust her, so they threw her into the Slammer. Teresa and Thomas formed a bond, realizing that they must have known each other before the Maze, and communicated with each other telepathically. When the Gladers escaped the Glade, Teresa, Thomas, and Chuck turned off the Grievers. After they were transported to a new building by WICKED, Teresa was put into a separate dormitory from the rest of the Gladers. She was last seen taken to the room, but later spoke telepathically with Thomas. |-|The Scorch Trials= In The Scorch Trials, Teresa was moved to Group B by WICKED the next day while Thomas wakes up and is unable to find Teresa. WICKED threatens to kill Thomas unless Teresa pretends to betray him throughout the Scorch Trials. She cuts off their telepathic dialogue. After she has joined the girls of Group B, she captures Thomas, hurts and beats him, and finally almost kills him, with Aris' help. This makes Thomas confused and hate Teresa as he doesn't know why she was doing this. It was revealed that Teresa and Aris could talk together using telepathy during Phase One in the Maze. Aris also has a part to play in this forced betrayal. At the end, Thomas, Newt, and Minho refuse to trust or forgive Teresa, even though she tells them she did it because she didn't want Thomas to die. Teresa becomes upset because of this. |-|The Death Cure= In The Death Cure, Thomas still feels anger towards her, but still wants to be her friend. Rat Man gives the Gladers and the girls from Group B the option to get their memory back. Teresa immediately decides to get her memories back and tries to convince the others, but Thomas, Newt, and Minho refuse to trust her. She also says "WICKED is good". It is revealed that she and the others broke out and forced a pilot to take them to Denver after they got their memories back. Thomas and his friends then learned that she had been captured by the Right Arm along with many other Immunes as part of a ploy to take down WICKED. The Right Arm reunites Teresa, Aris, Sonya, and Harriet with Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Jorge. Thomas asks Teresa why she didn't try to break him, Newt, and Minho out as well when she made her escape, and she says she had heard that they had already escaped. (It's unknown how this rumor started.) Later, after the Right Arm successfully infiltrates WICKED using the Immunes as an excuse to get inside, the hundreds of Immunes are placed in the Maze by WICKED for temporary safekeeping. Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Aris, Sonya, and Harriet find them. As they all escape, the Right Arm (who doesn't care about lives lost as long as WICKED is taken out) starts setting off bombs, triggering the collapse of the building. Then, when they make it back into the main headquarters of WICKED, Grievers activate, killing several people; one grabs Teresa and sucks her into its flesh, but Thomas then saves her. After a fight with WICKED members, as the surviving Immunes are running for the Flat Trans, a huge chunk of ceiling broken by the explosions falls directly towards Thomas and Teresa. Teresa pushes Thomas out of the way and gets crushed instead, only her face and arm able to be seen sticking out from beneath the huge stone. Stricken, Thomas tells her, "I'm so sorry." and Teresa tells him, "Me– too. I only ever– cared for–" Thomas is then pulled away by Minho and Brenda, leaving Teresa as she dies. Film The Maze Runner= The Maze Runner In the Maze Runner film, Teresa arrives in the Glade some time after Thomas. Since the Box appears to be out of schedule, the boys gather and Newt jumps down into the Box to see what's this about. Teresa is delivered unconscious, making Newt comment: "It's a girl. And I think she's dead." But she briefly wakes up until she sees Thomas, saying his name. Then she goes back to sleep for some time. Later, a Gathering is interrupted by Chuck because of Teresa. She is now hiding on the platform, shouting and throwing stones at the boys to keep them away. Only Thomas is allowed to come up and speak with her. They wonder why they are different. Soon after that, Alby, who has been stung by a Griever, wakes up to the Changing. He starts fighting, but Teresa suddenly remembers she had two syringes with a serum with her when she arrived in the Glade. She is able to inject one of them to Alby, who instantly calms down. Next, there's a commotion because the doors didn't close for the night. Without much time for the Gladers to prepare, the Grievers enter the Glade and kill many of the boys. One Griever attacks Chuck, but Alby saves the younger boy by hacking off the stinging limb. One moment later, Alby gets caught by the same Griever and dies. Thomas uses the stinging device to sting himself in order to regain some memories that might help them escape the Maze. In the next morning, Gally, who has taken command after the Griever attack, has Teresa and Thomas tied to the poles right at a door, as an offering for the Grievers. But his plan fails, Teresa and Thomas get free and convince most of the Gladers to come with them to finally escape. While the others fight against the Grievers, Teresa punches in the code and so opens the exit. The surviving Gladers find themselves in the WCKD headquarters, receive a video message from Dr. Ava Paige, see Minho throw a spear into Gally's chest and Gally shoot a bullet into Chuck's chest, and finally get rescued via helicopter. |-|The Scorch Trials= The Scorch Trials In the Scorch Trials film, Contrary to the books, Teresa is almost the whole time with the boys, from their escape from WCKD to the camp of the Right Arm. In the beginning, all of the surviving Gladers are brought to a WCKD facility buzzing with activity. They can take a shower and get medically tested. During these tests, Teresa gets separated from the boys, sedated and tubed. Some time later, Thomas and his new friend Aris persuade the others to escape from WCKD. They rescue Teresa and get out. Together, they hide from the search patrols and helicopters. They find an abandoned mall where they stock up clothing and nutrition, but also awake their first Cranks. Two boys of their group die, but most of them manage to escape. Winston receives a nasty scratch at his belly, thus he gets infected with the Flare. He gets weaker as they proceed through a desert, and finally collapses. He reveals his wound to the others and asks them to end it. Newt hands him a pistol, and each of them takes their leave from their comrade. Some time after when they pass the night without shelter in the desert, a heavy storm builds up and they make it just in time to the first building of a ruined city. When they turn on the lights, chained-up Cranks reach out for them, screaming. A short haired tough girl comes to take them to the boss, with Brenda presenting the group to Jorge. He wonders how their arrival could be his advantage and has them hanged up by their feet until they tell him everything. In an unattended moment they manage to free themselves. But then, WCKD forces storm the place in search for the fugitives. Teresa and most of their group escape with Jorge, but Thomas and Brenda get separated and have to find their own way as the building explodes. They find and rescue Thomas and Brenda, who have been drugged out on a party by Marcus, who was supposed to assist them but had switched sides and is now meant to sell them to WCKD. Jorge forces the man to tell them where they can find the Right Arm. The group goes to the mountains in Marcus' car. They have to stop at a roadblock, and when they get out of the car, they immediately get shot at by unseen people. None of them gets injured, though, and finally two girls (Sonya and Harriet from Group B who now work for the Right Arm) round them up and threaten them with their guns. They recognize Aris, saying they were in the same Maze together. They take all of them to their leader, Vince. Finally everyone seems to enjoy the peace of the moment, former Gladers and Group B each relaxing with their peers, Teresa seeks solitude on a mountain. Thomas follows her and she tells him about her parents, her Crank father is finally past the Gone, her mother is infected, too. She tells him about her resolution to find a cure and her infinite trust to WCKD. At this moment, WCKD bergs show up in the sky, and Thomas concludes that Teresa has called them. After a desperate fight, the Right Arm is defeated and WCKD has them all kneel in lines. Teresa stands at the side of Chancellor Paige with a sad face, she had hoped that Thomas would see reason, understand, and support her. Nearly all captives are brought into the berg, including Minho. Teresa is seen with the WCKD personnel (Paige, Janson). Thomas announces that he will find and rescue Minho. Vince and the remaining group agree. |-|The Death Cure= The Death Cure In the Death Cure film, Teresa is back working as a scientist for WCKD. She is seen in a white lab coat searching for the cure. Minho is being tortured, with sensors measuring his killzone activity. Teresa never intervenes, no matter what Minho suffers. She then goes to see a little infected girl, injecting her the content of a syringe. Teresa clearly hopes that she has finally found the cure. The girl gets better. Dr. Paige watches them from the corridor through a window. They are talking and laughing. Teresa tries to talk to Minho, but he shows no reaction at all. He seems to be broken. When Teresa is about to end the meeting, Minho attacks her. The guards restrain him. Teresa, still shocked by that incident, walks along the corridor, when Dr. Paige finds her and urges her to come and see the little girl. She has gotten worse than ever before, almost fully Crank. When she leaves the WCKD building, she suddenly recognizes Thomas on the other side of the street. She follows him into an alley and they talk. Teresa is happy to see him. Thomas asks her if she is sorry for what she has done to them. She says she is, but she would do it again, because she thinks it is the right thing to do. From behind, Gally puts a sack over her head and brings her to an abandoned church to meet Newt, Frypan, Brenda, and Jorge. Teresa is shocked to see that Gally is alive, and Gally questions her and forces her to help them. Reluctantly, Teresa gives away informations like how many immunes they keep at WCKD, where they are and how to get to them. She also has to remove the implants from their necks to prevent further detection. With shock and surprise she realizes that Brenda looks good, really healthy. She presumes that Brenda has been treated with the proto-cure regularly, but they tell her that her last treatment was back in the mountain camp of the Right Arm. Teresa realizes that Thomas's blood must have a hitherto unknown healing effect, and she takes a sample. She is forced to accompany Thomas, Newt, and Gally into the WCKD building, opening all the doors for them. While Gally brings the Immunes and the serum to Brenda who is waiting with a getaway bus, Teresa, Thomas, and Newt have to find Minho in the medical section. Janson gets on the lift they are taking, talking with Teresa, unaware that the guards behind them are Thomas and Newt. When Janson gets off the lift, Teresa follows him. Only this moment, he realizes Thomas's presence, but Teresa closes and seals the lift, allowing them to go on on their own accord. Thomas and Newt find Minho and fight their way out of the building. Meanwhile, Teresa examines Thomas's blood sample and finds that his blood not only keeps the Flare virus in check, but indeed destroys it. This is the cure they have been searching for. Teresa broadcasts her voice all through the Last City to persuade Thomas to get back to her and make the cure and save Newt and so many others. After Newt's death, Thomas comes back to WCKD. He encounters Ava Paige, but before she can give him any information, she is shot in the back by Janson, who takes Thomas to a lab where Teresa takes his blood for the cure. There, Janson reveals that he needs the cure for himself, as he has been infected, too. And he plans to control the commercialisation of the cure. Janson wants to determine who is worthy to get cured. In his plans, Thomas serves as the one donating as much blood as can be taken from him. Teresa listens in horror, as this was not what she fought for. She has sacrificed a lot, but it was for healing people in need, not for the wicked aims Janson has in mind. In the following fight, Thomas gets shot in the stomach, but manages to throw a weight, too. Janson thinks he missed, but then becomes aware that the weight hit the glass front that separated them from the Cranks behind the barrier. They swarm him and he has no chance to survive. Teresa and Thomas make it to the roof. Jorge and the rest of their group come with a berg to rescue them. Jorge tries his best to keep the hovering berg close enough to the roof top for them to jump on board, but Thomas is too wounded and weak. Only with Teresa's help, his friends manage to pull him aboard. Then a burning building crashes onto the WCKD building, and Teresa falls to her death. Physical Appearance and Personality Teresa was very beautiful, and looked about fifteen years old, though actually seventeen. She was described in The Maze Runner as being "thin, but not too small," "roughly five and a half feet," with "burning blue eyes" and skin that was "pale, white as pearls." Teresa had silky "tar black hair" with "long legs" and "pink lips." She is highly intelligent and quite tough. In the films, Teresa is portrayed by Kaya Scodelario. Mazerunner-teresastill.jpg Gladers thomasteresa.png Teresa Character Still.png Newt and Teresa.png Teresa 1.jpg Teresa 2.jpg Teresa Slammer.jpg Teresa 3.jpg Teresa Whoaa.jpg WCKD Teresa.jpg Identity Teresa.JPG Thomas & Teresa.jpg End.jpg Field TT.png Teresa 1b.jpg Teresa 2b.jpg Teresa poster.jpg Teresa 3.png Teresa 2.png Teresa 1.png Find_the_Cure.gif The Maze Runner 28.jpg fr:Teresa de:Teresa Agnes Category:Characters Category:Gladers Category:Deceased Category:Immunes Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:Group A Category:The Scorch Trials Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Kill Order characters Category:Equivalences Category:The Fever Code Characters Category:The Glade